


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by ElWritesStuff



Series: The Fakes [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad Ass Bitch Fiona, Canon-Typical Violence, FACH, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElWritesStuff/pseuds/ElWritesStuff
Summary: The Fakes are a pseudo family of criminals that run Los Santos lead by The King. When The Prince is out one night he finds someone that will forever change the dynamic of the family. This is the story of how Fiona goes from a vagrant to a member of Los Santos' royal family.No angst this time, I promise.
Series: The Fakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953043
Kudos: 11





	Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot longer than I meant it to be. It was supposed to just be a one-shot, maybe have a couple chapters but I got carried away and now I have ideas for a couple more stories to go along with this hence the series. Hope you enjoy some BAMF Fiona cause I know I do.

The Golden Prince walked along the sidewalk, enjoying the rare downpour that had cloaked the city in a comforting fog. The streets were covered in puddles that reflected the lights back up in the sky as cars drove through them. A car sped past Gavin, hitting a pothole and splashing water towards the sidewalk. Gavin jumped back, back almost hitting the wall behind him to dodge the wave. He swore under his breath as he checked to make sure he wasn’t covered in dirty street water.

A sound from the alley to his right drew his attention. He looked down the dark path just in time to see a couple of hooded figures run around the corner at the other end. A car pulled onto the street behind him and the headlights illuminated the alley for a brief moment. But it was long enough for Gavin to see the huddled form of something-no, someone, laying in the alley. Gavin ran towards the form before common sense could kick in and by the time he made it to the person he saw that they were a young woman. She was clearly beaten. Blood was on her face and her clothes were covered in blood and mud.

Looking around to make sure the thugs that had ran away hadn’t decided to come back, Gavin knelt down to see if she was still alive. He placed his fingers on the side of her exposed neck and let out a small sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. It was weak but it was still there.

Gavin had a few options and leaving the injured woman was out. He could call one of the crew to come pick him and the mystery woman up. But it was late and whoever he called would definitely ream him out for being out alone walking into random alleys. On the other hand, the bunker entrance wasn’t _that_ far and she didn’t look that heavy. Gavin figured he could carry her back quick enough.

Getting into a better position, Gavin picked her up. She let out a pained whimper at being moved and Gavin said a silent prayer to whatever god was listening that she didn’t have a head injury. Carefully, he readjusted his grip on her until he was sure she wouldn’t slip and he began to make his way through the alleys to the bunker entrance. He was almost shocked that no one questioned a man carrying around an unconscious woman through the city but then again it was Los Santos and a lot of shady shit happened here every day.

Gavin managed to make it into the bunker unnoticed and made his way to the medical area. It was really just a spare bedroom but for a bunch of criminals it was better than nothing. He laid her out on the bed and debated on his next move. He didn’t know enough about internal injuries to know what could be wrong with her and Gavin was not about to wake up Michael to ask him.

Just short of slapping his own forehead, Gavin remembered Jack. Surely she would know what to do. Gavin made one last check on the woman before booking it down the halls to Jack’s room.

“Jack?” Gavin asked as he knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn’t have to start banging on it and risk waking up anyone else.

He kept knocking until his fist hit air. Jack was staring at him like she would snap his hand off his arm if he didn’t stop.

“What?” She asked shortly, voice thick with sleep.

“Jack I need your help I-”

“I swear to god Gavin. I am not hiding you from Michael again.”

“Wot? No, just, just come with me please.” Gavin begged.

Jack gave him a once over before closing her door.

“Jack please! I need your help. I don’t know what to do. I-” Gavin started pleading at the door.

A moment later Jack opened the door and came out into the hall.

“I was putting on pants you idiot. What’s going on? It’s after 2.”

Jack shut the door behind her and Gavin as he quickly made his way back to the med-bay, dragging Jack behind him.

Gavin started rambling. Talking about an alley and puddles and mud. Jack wasn’t sure what Gavin was trying to say but she could tell something had him panicked. As they rounded the corner and she saw the light coming out from under the door, Jack found herself fully awake, preparing herself for what was behind the door.

Gavin opened the door and Jack was confused for a moment. She didn’t recognize the woman laying on the bed. She looked so young laying on the large bed. Jack started taking inventory of injuries she could see that were surface level.

The poor girl was covered in mud and blood. Bruises were starting to form on the skin that Jack could see. She was wearing a pair of shorts that looked like they had been ripped and cut off by hand. The shirt was torn and had darker spots that looked like old dried blood that had never been washed out. The harsh lights made her look pale and Jack hoped that it wasn’t also from blood loss. They had some O- blood but Jack wasn’t sure if it would be enough.

Jack quickly got to work pulling on a pair of gloves as she felt along the girl’s abdomen, praying there wasn’t any internal bleeding. They’d be shit out of luck if there was. The underground clinic was a bit of a drive away and Jack had no clue how long she had been like this.

“What the fuck Gavin?” Jack muttered as she pulled out a pair of scissors to cut away the rag of a shirt to get a better look at her abdomen.

Gavin let out a squawk as more skin was exposed. He quickly turned around covering his eyes.

“If you’re not going to help, at least tell me what the fuck is going on. Who is this?”

Jack let out a small sigh as she didn’t feel any hard spots where blood could have pooled. She moved on to grabbing a pen light and checking her eyes, she may not be able to do a full exam but she could at least try and see if there was anything bad going on inside her skull.

Gavin began retelling Jack what had happened, pausing to pass things to Jack as she asked for it. He told her about the hooded people, the car lighting up the alley and how he found her. His speech started speeding up as he talked about how much blood was on her. Jack noted that most of it must have washed off when Gavin carried her back. Gavin kept talking, now about nothing important as Jack listened to the mystery woman’s breathing. It was labored, but didn’t hear any whooshing or sucking from a punctured lung.

Jack had put in an IV for fluids and was going over her limbs checking any breaks when the woman started to wake up. Gavin had gone to get another bowl of clean water to help clean off her face and Jack was thankful. Based on what Gavin had told her, she doubted the girl would want to wake up to some strange man staring at her in a strange place. Jack smiled kindly at her hoping to keep her calm so she could try to explain what was going on.

The young woman stared up at Jack blankly before looking around at her surroundings. Noting the IV in her arm and the gloves on the woman smiling down at her, she figured she was at least somewhat safe. It was definitely better than the wet alley that she remembered passing out in.

“Hi honey,” Jack said sweetly, slightly unnerved by the fact the girl seemed to have no reaction to waking up in a new place. “You can call me Jack. Can you tell me your name?”

The young woman stared at her a bit more before answering.

“Fiona,” she said quietly.

Her voice was a bit hoarse but Jack didn’t see her wince when she talked.

“Good, good. Fiona, can you tell me where you last remember being?” Jack asked next.

“I was, walking around, trying to find somewhere, to get out of the rain.” Fiona paused for a moment to breathe. “I went into an alley. I thought there might be, an open door. Then, then something hit me.”

Jack nodded at her encouragingly. Fiona seemed to have nothing wrong with her memory thankfully. She just had a bit of a problem catching her breath.

“It hit me in the side.” Fiona’s right hand reached over to brush over her left side. She winced slightly as her hand hit the bruise that was still starting to form. “I think someone kicked me. I remember falling and then, nothing.”

Jack smiled at her softly, sadness keeping it from reaching her eyes.

“Well Ms. Fiona, in my unprofessional professional opinion I’d say you got off quite lucky. Whoever attacked you wasn’t able to do any serious damage. You’re bruised all over it seems but nothing is broken. The asshats that tried to hurt you must of got scared off before they got the chance.”

Jack tried to ignore the fact that some of the bruises were older. They were an ugly yellow against her skin which was slowly getting some of its color back thanks to the IV. The newer ones were an angry mix of red and purple, some with even a bit of swelling.

Jack heard a muffled cough from the other side of the door and shook her head.

“Gav, you know it's rude to eavesdrop.”

Gavin slowly opened the door, eyes shut tight as he held the water at arm's length. Jack grabbed the bowl from him as Fiona stared at him with something vaguely reminiscent of curiosity.

“You can open your eyes Gavin,” Jack told him.

Gavin cracked an eye open before letting out a breath and fully opening his eyes. He stared back out Fiona with a look Jack couldn’t decipher.

“Gavin, this is Fiona. Fiona, Gavin.” Jack introduced the two and went back to trying to get all of the grime off of Fiona.

Things were quiet while Jack finished cleaning Fiona’s arm, careful of the marks going up and down the limb. Jack noticed a nasty looking scar on the back of her shoulder. Fiona had closed her eyes and was laying there like she was waiting for something to happen, her hand flexing idly. A shiver went through Fiona, the chill from being out in the rain finally hitting her.

“Gavin, can you go get something hot from the kitchen for Fiona. Do you want anything in particular? Tea? Soup? I’m pretty sure there’s still some broth in the freezer from the last time one of the boys was on a liquid only diet.”

A light shined in Fiona’s eyes for a brief moment before she nodded.

“Broth is fine,” she answered.

Gavin left to go get her a bowl while Jack walked over to the closet and pulled out a quilt and laid it over Fiona. Fiona ran her hand over the stitching, focusing on something to try and hide the small smile pulling at her lips. She didn’t know either of the people helping her and yet she felt safe and like she had known them all her life.

“You said boys. How many others are there here?” Fiona asked, breaking the silence as Jack was cleaning up the medical packaging.

Jack could hear a faint accent in her voice. It reminded her of Michael when he got going during a drunken game night but not as harsh. Liberty maybe? Definitely not Alderney though. But there was something else to it, something in the way she formed her words that was throwing Jack off.

“Well there’s five of us that live here including myself and Gav. There’s Michael, Jeremy, and Geoff. There are a few others that come by every so often, some more so than others."

Jack knew she was probably saying more than she should. She didn't know this girl. But something about her made Jack want to help her and make her feel safe. Maybe it was how she looked when Jack first saw her. Or maybe it was how she saw something in her that reminded Jack of how a lot of them had come to be here. Broken and lost. No one in the world left to give a shit about them.

It had started one night when, in the middle of a freak snow storm, Geoff had returned to the safe house pounding on the door. Jack had opened it to see Geoff carrying what looked like a pile of dirty clothes. Confused, Jack had watched as Geoff laid what she then realized was a person on the couch and started running around looking for spare blankets. The boy was skin and bones. His cheeks had a horrible sunken look and his fingers that were gripping Geoff's coat thrown over him were starting to turn blue.

That night had been the turning point. Soon instead of the Bonnie and Clyde shtick Geoff and her had been playing turned into a full blown crew. The frozen boy, Gavin, had turned out to be a pickpocket that had been thrown out of the shelter for stealing. While shit with lifting wallets, he was gifted at lock picking. The three had formed a sort of fake family dynamic and started going by the moniker, The Fakes.

They continued to grow picking up Michael the runaway from Alderney with a love for explosions as big as his temper. Followed closely behind by Jeremy, an ex-military turned criminal that had been discharged after attacking their Commanding Officer and trying to cover it up. The group had grown close over the years, forming something close to an actual family despite their name. Many others had joined up as well, expanding until they had to start investing in more than just random safe houses to house them all. Soon they had a proper criminal enterprise controlling most of Blaine County with Geoff and Jack dubbed the unofficial King and Queen of Los Santos.

Jack was pulled from her thoughts when Gavin entered the room carrying a tray with a steaming bowl and mug.

"I made you a cup a tea. Not sure if you want it or not but it'd probably feel good just to hold it."

Gavin set the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed and stood awkwardly, not sure if he should stay or if him being there was freaking out Fiona.

Fiona gave him a small smile of thanks and picked up the mug, holding on to it despite how the action pulled on the IV in her hand painfully.

"So Gavin, tell me about yourself." Fiona had set the mug down after taking a sip and picked up the bowl.

Jack left the two to go find Geoff and tell him about their new house guest.

~

Jack could see Geoff visibly age as she told him about Fiona. The wrinkles on the man's forehead deepened as the man thought.

“And you say she was calm when she woke up?” Geoff asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, I don’t know how to explain it. But when she woke up she just looked unimpressed. I did see her smile a little bit so it’s not like she’s in shock or anything but it’s really unnerving.”

“I want to talk to her before I make my final decision on what to do but she is welcome to stay while she heals. Sounds like she could use it.”

Jack looked at the clock sighing heavily. Quarter to five. It was going to be a long day.

~

Geoff knocked on the door lightly before entering. Gavin had fallen asleep in a chair pulled up next to the bed. Head rested on his hand in a way that pulled the corner of his mouth up. On the bed, Fiona was staring at him like she was trying to figure him out.

“Do I know you? Or better yet, should I know you?” Fiona quirked an eyebrow at him.

“That is a very good question. I’m not sure. Have you heard of The Fakes?” Geoff countered also raising an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips.

Her eyes widened, mouthing falling open for a moment before her face went neutral again.

 _Fuck fuck fuck._ _What the fuck did I do to deserve ending up here?_

“I do. I’m guessing that would make you The King then.”

“It would. Fiona, you are welcome to stay here until you are recovered but I do have a few questions for you.” Fiona nodded slowly and Geoff continued. “Is there anyone you want to get in contact with to let them know you’re safe?”

Fiona shook her head, not wanting to open her mouth and reveal that she didn’t have anyone to worry for her.

“Okay. Do you need someone to go pick some things up for you from your place? Clothes or books or anything?”

She shook her head again, trying to not make it obvious that she wasn't looking at Geoff directly.

“Well then. Last one, do you have somewhere safe to go when you’re healed? I wouldn’t want to send you back out just to get attacked again.”

Fiona looked him in the eye at that one. Why would the literal crime King of Los Santos care if she had a home? She was just some vagrant, one of probably thousands more that littered the streets. What made her special?

“No,” she answered finally, not wanting to lie and risk pissing him off. “Not that it ever stopped me anyways.”

Geoff looked her over and nodded before kicking the chair Gavin was sleeping in.

“Gavin, go get Jack to help prepare a room for our guest here. Anything will be better than a make-shift hospital room.”

Gavin squawked indigently at being rudely woken up but got up to search for Jack. Fiona laughed lightly.

“Any idea how long I’ll be stuck in bed?” Fiona shifted in the bed.

“Jack would be better able to make a guess at that but I’ll see if we can get someone over here to give you a proper look over. Jack may be good at what she does but it never hurts to have a second, professional, opinion.”

“I heard that Ramsey!” Jack shouted from somewhere down the hall.

“Goddamn Gavin why the fuck didn’t you shut the door?”

Geoff took off out the door, also forgetting to shut it, a smile on his face. Gavin could be heard trying to talk Geoff down from hurting him. Fiona smiled softly at the sounds of the two wrestling and thought that maybe, just maybe, she could get used to being here while she was allowed to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful day and stay safe. 💜


End file.
